Acquiring video clips using mobile devices has become common since most mobile devices, such as PDEs and cellular phones possess video recording capabilities. Some mobile devices are also provided with some editing options, which enable the user to perform simple operations on the video clip he has recorded in his device.
Efficient communication channels and improved processing ability also make it possible for users of mobile devices to act cooperatively, for instance by sharing music or games in real-time, and it would be desirable to allow users to create movie clips by cooperatively acquiring a scene from different locations and assembling different video clips into a single, combined clip. Currently, however, there is no solution in the art that enables the online assembly of video clip from video streaming received from several mobile devices. Therefore, any assembly or editing of video clips is done offline and, of course, no live preview of the resulting assembled clip is therefore available.